VOCÊ PARA MIM
by VioletSMC
Summary: Edward e Bella e os contratempos da vida. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**VOCÊ PARA MIM**

**Cap. 1**

Dois anos… dois anos, uma burrada, uma única fraqueza e perdi tudo. Toda minha vida, meus sonhos, meus sorrisos, minhas esperanças por causa de uma única fraqueza. Hoje estou aqui sentado nessa sala vazia e quando fecho os olhos é como se eu escutasse a sua gargalhada gostosa ecoando pelo nosso apartamento e seu cheiro gostoso penetrasse em cada poro da minha pele. Ainda lembro da sua alegria contagiante enquanto arrumava meticulosamente as roupas e o quarto da nossa filha que estava para nascer dentro de 4 meses. Sua barriga gloriosa, seu corpo todo glorioso, emanava uma alegria que fazia cm que eu ansiasse voltar para casa tão logo acabasse meu expediente no escritório.

Mas naquela semana tudo mudou. O trabalho passou a exigir cada vez mais e mais de mim e comecei a chegar tarde em casa e cada vez mais cansado. Bella não ficava brava, mas ficava chateada por me ver tão esgotado. Muitas vezes cheguei em casa e carregava ela para o nosso quarto. Confesso que de tão cansado já não tinha ânimo para procurá-la para satisfazer-me sexualmente. Mas o foco dela era outro e o meu também.

Porém, naquela tarde eu cheguei mais cedo em casa. Não agüentava mais aquela pressão e precisava estar com a minha mulher e com a minha filha. Bella havia saído com minhas irmãs e com a minha mãe para comprar algumas coisas para o chá de bebê da Chlóe, depois seguiriam para a ecografia de rotina. Quando tocou a campainha imaginei que fosse ela, atrapalhada, que deixou as chaves em casa. Quando abri a porta, dei de cara com a minha secretária Tânia.

_- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Edward. Mas seu pai pediu que eu viesse trazer esses papéis. São urgentes. Como ele não quis te fazer voltar, vim eu mesma trazê-los._

_- Ok, Tânia. Sente-se enquanto eu leio. Quer algo para beber?_

_- Claro! Pode deixar que eu mesma preparo!_

_- Ok. Coloque o de sempre para mim, por favor._

_Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento íntimo, mas éramos cordiais um com o outro. Não vou negar que Tânia era uma mulher incrível a sua maneira, loira, alta, com todas as curvas nos lugares certos. Peitos artificiais. A legítima gostosona. Porém ela sempre se deu ao respeito e tampouco eu dei abertura para futuros avanços. Mas nessa tarde a dinâmica desta relação mudou. Quando dei por mim, Tânia sentou com uma perna de cada lado no meu colo, com seu sexo bem encaixado no meu pau, mandando uma vibração incrível até ele (maldito!) que endureceu na hora! Ela sabia bem o que estava fazendo, deu um sorriso sacana, meio de lado e serpenteou o corpo no meu, roçando sua buceta no meu pau mais uma vez e tive que fechar os olhos bem forte para evitar gemer e dar a ela o que ela queria. Comecei a me esquivar e empurrá-la para sair do meu colo._

_- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU! Eu tenho mulher e filha! Eu sou o seu chefe garota!_

_- Ora, ora, Edward! Isso é a sua boca falando, mas seu pau está me dizendo outra coisa. E eu sei que a Bella só volta daqui a 3 horas. Eu só preciso de 1 hora, nem isso! Não quero nada de você. Você não faz meu tipo. É o tipo bom moço, pai de família. Mas parece que tem pegada e é disso que eu estou precisando. Não seja tolo, não trocaria meu marido por você._

_- SAIA DAQUI!_

_- NÃO!_

_Tânia levantou o vestido e mostrou aquela micro calcinha vermelha de renda e quando puxou ela para o lado, vi que era completamente depilada. Isso me fez ficar cego. Foi a deixa para ela avançar e eu me perder. A sucessão dos acontecimentos foi muito rápida e quando eu cai na real ela estava colocando a camisinha em mim e logo começou a cavalgar no meu pau. Eu queria acabar logo com aquilo, sentia as lágrimas querendo sair pelos meus olhos, mas meu senso de "macho"não permitiu que elas saíssem. Se ela queria gozar, eu daria isso para ela. Deitado no chão, com ela cavalgando em cima de mim, segurei sua cintura e apoiei meus dois pés no chão para pegar impulso e comecei a meter forte nela. Tão forte que eu sentia minhas bolas batendo no traseiro dela. Ela urrava, gemia meu nome e aquilo me dava nojo. Por que eu não parei? Mas quando eu senti suas paredes apertando, senti que era minha deixa para acabar o mais rápido possível com aquilo, comecei a gemer chamando pelo seu nome e dizer para ela que estava quase gozando. Quando tudo acabou e Tânia estava satisfeita ofegante em cima de mim, ouço um soluço estrangulado na porta de casa. Não preciso nem olhar antes de saber quem era..._

_- BELLA!_

Depois desse dia nunca mais vi Bella. As únicas pessoas que tinham contato com ela eram meus pais e minhas irmãs e foram eles mesmos que pediram que eu me afastasse de Bella. No dia que Chlóe nasceu, não foi eu que estive lá segurando a mão da minha esposa, não foi eu quem pegou minha filha pela primeira vez. Se dependesse de Bella, nem conheceria minha filha. Não tiro sua razão, mas pelo menos minha filha, minha pequena Bella, me faz lutar todos os dias.

Chlóe é a pessoinha mais fantástica que eu conheço. Ela é a incrível mistura minha e da Bella. No começo, logo que ela nasceu, foi muito complicado manter o contato, pois ela precisava da presença constante de Bella...chegamos ao ponto ridículo de ela estar na casa dos meus pais, no quarto deles, enquanto eles desciam para me mostrar a minha filha por breves instantes antes dela chorar exigindo mamar. Então eu me despedia dela com uma fungada no seu cangote cheiroso com cheiro de bebê e Bella e voltava para o meu apartamento para me martirizar pela minha fraqueza.

Ah! Tânia pediu demissão e hoje mora com o marido na Grécia.

Bem, voltando a Chlóe, na sua festinha e 1 ano, obviamente não pude me fazer presente, então meu bebê ganhou duas festas, o que deixou Alice histérica. Também foi nesse dia que eu percebi que as coisas não voltariam a ser o que eram antes e eu teria que dar um jeito de dar a volta por cima. E eu ia começar vendendo meu apartamento.

Decido dividir um apartamento com um grande amigo meu, Jacob Black. Nos conhecemos na faculdade de Direito. Aprontamos todas. Ele foi incrível na minha fase da fossa (mesmo sem conhecer Bella). Logo que eu perguntei se ele aceitava um parceiro temporário, sua risada gutural no telefone realmente me fez sentir em casa.

Depois de duas semanas e várias caixas, cheguei no loft de Jacob e logo senti o vazio...vazio das coisas da Bella, das coisas da Chlóe que Bella deixou inacabadas, das nossas fotos..., mas respirei fundo e decidi que a partir de agora minha vida seria essa daqui para frente. Eu tenho 29 anos, acho que já abracei muita coisa de gente grande...preciso viver um pouco!

Jacob e eu já nos xingamos como dois marinheiros, ele me ajudou com as minhas coisas e me deu as "leis"do muquifo, que incluíam: nada de cueca suja pela casa e compartilhar mulher só com consentimento (bem coisa de Jacob). Apos selarmos nosso compromisso de uma forma bem nojenta, Jacob começou a falar todo sério dizendo que na verdade já tinha conhecido uma moça, que ele achava que agora era pra valer. Ele disse que inclusive a tal moça já tinha até filho e tal. Ele se esquivou pra não ser muito meloso, disse que eu poderia trazer que eu quisesse, mas que quando a Isa estivesse na casa dele que, pelo menos, eu não fizesse tanto barulho e que a minha escolhida do dia não andasse semi-nua dentro de casa (sob o risco dele gostar). Acertos feitos, sai para conhecer o locar próximo ao loft. Parei em um pub estilo londrino e me perdi na hora tomando cerveja e vendo baseball na televisão.

Quando cheguei no loft, as luzes estavam todas apagadas, exceto pela luz do quarto do Jacob. Pensando que ele estivesse acordado, fui até lá para encher o saco dele, para não perder o costume. Quando parei na soleira da porta, me deparo com a cena mais erótica que já vi na minha vida. O homem, que era Jacob e não me importava realmente, tinha uma morena gloriosa montada cavalgando lentamente em cima dele. Ela era do tipo mignon, miudinha, toda cheia de curvas. Braquinha. Cabelos achocolatados até a cintura em cachos soltos. As costas decoradas pela tatuagem mais linda que eu já vi em uma mulher: Asas de anjo que cobriam todas as costas. A mulher serpenteava sensualmente em cima de Jacob. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquela cena. Não era uma cena de amor, nem de sexo selvagem...era de luxúria, pura e simples! Ele estava algemado na cama, soltando gemidos lamuriosos enquanto aquela Deusa remexia-se no pau de Jacob, deixando-me completamente excitado. A cena piorou quando ela inclinou-se para frente para beija-lo e eu pude ver sua buceta nua, livre de qualquer pelo, engolindo o pau imenso de Jacob que estava brilhando pelos sucos liberados da buceta daquela mulher. Não que eu me importasse, mas por um milésimo de segundo cheguei a me perguntar como é que Jacob coube dentro dela! Por um minuto inteiro eu me perguntei se eu caberia dentro dela! Os sons dos gemidos dela iam direto para o meu pau. Não era gemidos esganiçados nem escandalosos. Eram gemidos sussurrados, luxuriantes. Quando ela sussurrou "VOU GOZAR JACOB!" senti meu pau estremecer e liberei toda porra acumulada na minha cueca como um adolescente de 15 anos!

Sai correndo até meu quarto, rindo da minha cara de pau por espiar meu amigo fodendo a namorada. Depois da euforia, pensei na Bella e em como aquela mulher me lembrava ela em vários aspectos. Porém Bella jamais faria uma tatuagem e Bella não tinha um corpo tão delineado...como se malhasse, mas de muitas formas me lembrou ela, o que me deu uma saudade enorme...dela e da minha Chlóe.

Acordei pela manhã com o sol maldito entrando pela janela, justamente no dia que eu poderia dormir até um pouco mais tarde. Vendo que seria em vão minha tentativa de dormir novamente, me levanto para tomar café. Decido que ir direto para a cozinha é mais fácil, porém as paredes decidem vir me dar bom dia e todas encontram meus pés por acidente, o que colabora incrivelmente para o meu humor. Porém o que me deixa mais possesso é ver a tal fulana de Jacob mexendo na minha intocável cafeteira sagrada sem a minha autorização. Se não fosse o fato de ela ser terrivelmente gostosa, depilada, malhada e tatuada... e NAMORADA DO JACOB... mas cara! É a minha cafeteira!

- Isso é propriedade particular, moça!

Percebi seu corpo enrijecer e ela largar tudo em cima da pia. Ofegando e sem virar o corpo, ela solta:

- Edward?

Porra do caralho!

- Bella?


	2. Chapter 2

**VOCÊ PARA MIM**

**Cap. 2**

Bella (POV)

Quase dois anos e minha vida mudou completamente. Sempre me considerei aquela menina doce, agradável de se conviver, do tipo "que facilita" a vida das pessoas. Odeio me fazer de vitima, odeio que se façam de vitima e com isso acredito que o desfecho do meu casamento com Edward teve o fim que mereceu: sem explicações e com um único e definitivo ponto final. Posso ter contribuído inconscientemente para essa traição? Pode até ser que sim, mas eu acredito também que eu não merecia levar um belo par de chifres dentro da minha própria casa! Aquela cena ficou gravada a fogo em mim e com certeza carregarei essa enorme cicatriz pelo resto da minha vida comigo...

Essa cicatriz um dia foi uma ferida...uma ferida enorme... uma ferida enorme, sangrenta e podre. Que levou meses para curar. Meu remédio? Chlóe Rebecca Swan Cullen. Minha filha amada. Meu tudo. Minha vida. Fruto de um amor incrível e lindo, que terminou da maneira mais mesquinha, mas ainda assim foi um casamento lindo.

Chlóe me deu uma força incrível mesmo antes de nascer. No momento em que me deparei com a cena mais bizarra que eu poderia presenciar, no momento que eu ia começar a chorar desesperadamente, Chlóe "acariciou"internamente minha barriga, como quem dissesse "Hey, mamãe! Você tem a mim!". Neste momento um soluço escapou de mim e juntei a minha dignidade e sai em direção a rua. Depois daquele instante nunca mais vi Edward ou soube notícias suas. Liguei para sua família e convoquei uma reunião de emergência, alegando que seria uma surpresa para Edward. Todos apareceram no Alfredo's para jantarmos e eu (sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, mas me apoiando na minha barriga como se fosse uma tabua de salvação) falei tudo o que eu havia visto no meu apartamento e ordenei a eles que nunca mais tocassem no nome do pai da Chlóe e que tampouco forçassem uma convivência entre nós. Em troca, minha relação com eles continuaria exatamente a mesma e tanto eles quanto Edward, seriam parte ativa na vida de Chlóe, desde que mantessem eu e Edward afastados.

Esme chorou durante toda a reunião, Carlisle aparentava uma vergonha que eu nunca pensei que fosse ver naquele rosto. Alice...para ela nada ia mudar, afinal, somos amigas desde que o mundo é mundo! Ela dizia que o irmão era um imbecil. Mas eu via que seus olhos mostravam uma tristeza profunda. Emmet fazia piada de tudo e Rosalie queria sair voando do restaurante para arrancar as bolas de Edward. Eu disse a eles que nada disso reverteria a situação e o que estava feito, já estava feito. Disse a eles a minha decisão de comprar uma casa para mim e para a minha filha e seguir com a minha vida.

Edward e eu construímos um belo patrimônio durante o nosso casamento e casamos em comunhão de bens. O que me deixou muitíssimo tranqüila em adquirir tudo sem pena de gastar um centavo sequer. Não gosto de desperdiçar, mas também não vou deixar o que é meu para ser gasto de qualquer maneira! Alem do mais, isso é para Chlóe.

Depois de nos instalarmos em uma casa adorável próximo a casa de Esme e Carlisle, contei com a ajuda das meninas Cullen para decorar nossa nova casa. Chlóe estava cada dia mais agitada dentro de mim. O que me deixava feliz e fazia com que eu não perdesse tanto tempo chorando. Mas eu sentia falta dele...dos seus braços, do seu cheiro. Das nossas brincadeiras, da sua bagunça, da sua impulsividade, do nosso sexo. Mas acabou e foi uma escolha dele.

No dia do nascimento da minha vidinha, toda família Cullen estava no quarto comigo, alem de Charlie e Renné. Foi um pouco constrangedor ter sua vagina rasgada e todos olhando maravilhados a cabeça de Chlóe saindo para fora de mim. Emmet mais chorava que filmava, Rosalie segurava minha mão e gritava palavras encorajadoras do tipo "empurra mais forte, caralho!". Alice estava num canto decidindo qual seria a roupa de estréia de Chlóe. Esme e Renné estavam agarradas uma na outra chorando e Charlie desmaiou. Achei estranho que Jasper estava atento a tudo, mas não saia do celular. Se bem que toda essa minha observação deve ter durado uns 5 segundos. No momento que ouvi aquele chorinho... tudo o que aconteceu antes daquele momento se apagou! Eu era, definitivamente outra mulher. É como se tivesse criado montanhas de músculos em mim e eu fosse a mulher mais forte desse mundo. A primeira pessoa para quem eu olhei, foi para Jasper, meu olhar foi atraído para o dele (não pergunte o porque) e ele estava chorando ainda falando no maldito celular e apontava o celular na direção do choro de Chlóe. Ele estava... narrando o meu parto? Mas eu tinha outras coisas mais importantes para pensar naquele momento e esqueci o assunto.

Quando chegamos em casa, as meninas Cullen e minha mãe criaram uma escala de revezamento e durante os quatro primeiros meses eu tive companhia 24 hs do dia. Quando eu vi que era demais eu praticamente chutei a bunda delas da minha casa, dizendo que estava na hora de elas viverem suas vidas e deixarem de serem umas velhas fofoqueira. Na verdade eu quase morri ao fazer isso, mas eu precisava andar sobre meus próprios pés.

Ao olhar minha mini Edward com aqueles olhos esbugalhados chupando seus dedinhos gordinhos, comecei a traçar um plano de sobrevivência para nós duas. A Dupla Dinâmica. A Unidade Um e Unidade Dois. Vida nova, tudo novo, decidi ser dona de algo que eu pudesse gerenciar de perto e que me trouxesse muitos benefícios. Abri próximo ao meu bairro, uma academia de dança flamenca. Pesquisei muito sobre essa arte na internet, passei hooooras até decidi qual dança seria a minha escolha e o flamenco é a minha segunda paixão.

A escola logo fez sucesso, conquistamos muitos alunos e alunas. As meninas Cullen estavam empolgadíssimas. Eu inclusive era aluna de Carmen, uma das minhas melhores professoras.

Meu próximo passo, foi fazer uma queria um símbolo dessa nova mudança, dessa fase de novas direções. Então optei por enormes asas de anjo. Pelo significado mais simples...sou livre para fazer minhas escolhas...para voar!

E isso me traz aos dias de hoje... Chlóe com 1 ano e 6 meses, dona de uma escola de dança famosa e abrindo meu coração novamente. Isso mesmo! Há 3 semanas conheci uma pessoa incrível durante uma dessas saídas com Alice e Rose. Fomos num clube de Salsa e lá conheci Jacob. Moreno, alto, sarado, sorriso de menino, olhar de homem. Me perdi naqueles braços. Fiquei temerosa no começo, medo de passar por todo aquele sofrimento. Mas eu não podia ficar a vida toda agindo como uma garotinha com o rabo entre as pernas! Sem nada a perder me entreguei a paixão!

Alice e Rose davam pulinhos de alegria. Emmet queria entender a dinâmica da Marguerita e Jasper me observava calado. Volta e meia ele digitava algo naquele BlackBerry maldito. Ele me intriga. Deixei eles de lado e fui dançar com Jacob.

Se eu não estivesse tão entregue diria que as coisas foram rápidas demais e hoje eu estava indo dormir no apartamento dele. Pela primeira vez Chlóe dormiria sem mim e meu coração estava apertadinho. Mas Esme quase me bateu, então aqui estou eu. Jacob reservou um lugar maravilhoso e fomos comer sushi. Eu estava me sentindo bem pervertida hoje. E comida japonesa é bem afrodisíaca. Preparei uma noite bem sexy para nós, afinal, essa seria a nossa primeira vez. Notei pelos nossos amassos que ele é do tipo bem sacana, do jeito que eu gosto, então minha preparação inclui depilação brasileira, algemas e uma musica bem sexy.

- Você está diferente hoje... – Jacob disse praticamente me comendo com os olhos.

- Hmm, isso é bom? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Isa, estou com cara de que não está bom? – ele disse passando a mão pelas minhas pernas, enviando um choque gostoso bem no meu clitóris.

- Jake, acho que nós deveríamos pedir conta ...- disse sussurando.

- Pressa? – ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Vamos lá, Jake... não seja mau. Não provoque.

- Garçom!

No caminho para o loft que Jacob passou a dividir com um amigo dos tempos da faculdade e que (Deus Salve a Rainha!) não estava em casa, quase nos atracamos no carro mesmo, tamanho era o desejo que tínhamos um pelo outro. Jake me olhava e me tocava de uma maneira que fez com que eu me sentisse poderosa e sexy e isso aumentou meu desejo por ele. No elevador ele levantou a barra do meu vestido e empurrou a calcinha para o lado e olhou nos meus olhos como se pudesse ver minha alma dentro deles.

- Depilada – ele disse num sussurro que eu mal pude ouvir.

- Sim, baby. Fiz isso pra você.

- Porra, Isa! Isso não vai ser delicado, baby.

- Não quero que seja!

Depois de falarmos demais, ele escorregou dois dedos pelas minhas dobras e em seguida esfregou os dedos nos seus lábios e me beijou. Fazendo com que eu sentisse meu gosto. Incrivelmente isso me deixou insana e eu beijei ele com urgência, nossas línguas em um movimento dominante como se pudéssemos nos fundir um ao outro, tamanho era nosso desejo.

Quando Jake abriu a porta, ele me puxou direto para o que seria o quarto dele, disse que não queria ser pego de surpresa por ninguém. Nos despimos rapidamente e fui jogada na cama imensa de Jacob. Em seguida, quando percebi, ele estava me chupando. Eu quase gargalhei de felicidade por dois motivos: 1. Um cara que sabe usar a língua! e 2. Como eu senti falta disso!

- Isso Jake, me chupa!

- Você é deliciosa, Isa!

- Ahhhh! Isso...assim Jacob! Ahhhhh! Eu vou...

- Isso...vem... – para perturbar minha mente, Jacob enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim, me levando a loucura.

- Estou gozando! Isso! Mete mais! Ahhhhh!

- Porra Isa, porra! Eu preciso de você – Jacob falou e começou a se tocar. Seu pau era enorme. Delicioso.

- Meu...Deus... – foi o que eu consegui dizer antes de normalizar minha respiração.

Assim que eu consegui me lembrar do meu nome, percebi que Jacob estava ao meu lado, acariciando aquele pau glorioso lentamente enquanto me olhava cobiçoso. Decidi que esse era um jogo onde dois podiam jogar. Lentamente subi em cima de Jacob, dando a idéia de que eu queria ele deitado...e ele prontamente o fez. Dei um sorriso sacana e deslizei as algemas pelos punhos dele.

- Agora, baby... é a minha vez! – eu disse numa voz rouca que nem eu reconheci

Jacob já se contorcia embaixo de mim, mas se manteve durão. Quem não estava aquentando mais era eu.

- Agora, baby... minha regra é a seguinte: Sem gemer alto...quero ouvir os sons que nossos corpos fazem juntos...- eu disse sussurrando no seu ouvido e ao mesmo tempo deslizando a camisinha pelo seu pau e em seguida me encaixando nele.

Fechamos nossos olhos no mesmo instante e suspiramos com o prazer que sentimos de estarmos finalmente conectados. Não era aquela mesma conexão que eu tinha com... que eu tinha ... enfim... era bom, mas não era "aquilo"...

Adormecemos nos braços um do outro e no me pareceu 5 minutos que eu havia pego no sono, já havia amanhecido. Levantei e fui ver se eu achava alguma cafeína para espantar esse azedume matinal. Vesti uma camiseta de Jake e fui para a cozinha. Cozinha masculina, que tédio. Mas a cefeteira, meu Pai Celestial, era uma legítima Tassimo, daquelas de botar o pacotinho pronto e Voila! Jcob não ia se importar... eu já estava fazendo minha dancinha espanhola interna, com um pacotinho de expresso pronto para colocar naquela belezura.

- Isso é propriedade particular, moça!

Me fodam agora! Não! Mil vezes não... essa voz... essa voz não... pelo amor de Cristo...que não seja...

- Edward!

- Bella!


End file.
